Votes: Defiant In The Mist or Darkness Befalls
by Trail-Of-Broken-Tears
Summary: A Voting Poll of two stories. Defiant... A past of abuse and an alice controlled by unstable emotions, what will become of Mikan Sakura and Class 2-B? Darkness... One group, mutiple tragic pasts, and one fate. Is there really hope for Mikan?


A/N: Hello! I decided to put both stories on a vote of which is best. So, chose wisely….Fufufufufu! If you don't get my authors' note on Darkness Befalls, read my Must Read on my profile at the very end.

* * *

Defiant In The Mist

• •

A/N: Hey my evil minions! Huhuhu! I'm back! And in Advanced English honors! Whoo! Now… on and off I go again! Half of the first story is to be diary entries. It's the past, but it's okay to skip it, well if you're a genius you can guess what happened in the past. And, you have a choice; Defiant In The Mist or Darkness Befalls. The first story is chapter one of Defiant In The Mist. The second story is chapter one of Darkness Befalls.

• •

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice? Not mine…yet…. Muwahahaha!

• •

C H A P T E R: 1

Resurfacing

This story…is…one of deceit, bound to leave a trail of tears. Be warned, readers of the world, this story…not one to be read.

_Diary Entry #1_

_December 25, 2006_

_8:10 A.M_

_Class hasn't begun yet, and Natsume is so annoying! I mean like, come on! He is such a pervert! Always looking at my panties! Sheesh! Oh gosh, it took me that long to cross of the sentence? I guess time flies by. Bye-bye my awesome diary! Oh no! Jin-Jin caught me! Scram!_

_End of entry #1:_

_December 25, 2006 - 8:30 A.M_

"Your very first entry… Wow, Mi-chi! So many mistakes…"

"Yeah, depressing."

_Diary Entry #2:_

_December 27, 2006_

_8:00 A.M_

_OMG! Diary, sorry! I forgot to write in you! But, I have a good reason!_

• _1. ~ I was editing the previous entry and currently, I am taking a long time to get this perfectly done._

• _2. ~ Everyone seems to be acting differently. Nonoko and Anna have been avoiding me!_

_Wait… Isn't number one practically writing in you? Huh…. So many mistakes… Took me an hour! Anna…. She's always been so nice… Cheery about my weight! Doesn't care…. Is it affecting her? Is that why she's been avoiding me? Nah, she wouldn't! I love Anna…. So nice… Why can't Natsume be nicer? Nicer to Anna too? Hmph! I'll never know his heads too retarded to understand. Woah! I did that sentence perfectly! Nothing incorrect! Funny, it's about Natsume being retarded too… Oh wait, what was I talking about? Oh yeah, Nonoko… She's always worried about my stupid 221 weight and me… She would never kill anything! I love her too… But why are they avoiding me? Uh-oh! Must go, Jin-Jin's here!_

_End of Entry #2_

_December 27, 2006 - 9:20 A.M_

"That's the beginning, huh?"

"Of an epic tale, sure."

_Diary Entry #3_

_January 1, 2007_

_6:00 P.M_

_I am so sorry diary! I've neglected you for too long. Another good reason comes with that too. Everyone1 They betrayed me! I can't believe it!_

_Fatty_

_Bitch_

_Asshole_

_Jackass_

_Shithole_

_Idiot _

_Stupid_

_Etc._

_They all called me a bad name! They…they hate me! It's not my fault I'm so fat! It's not my fault I'm stupid! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Forgive me! Please! Let me out of this hole…. I… I want…. want to…. Why can't I just die! They said I should die…. I should…I don't deserve to live! …Goodbye diary. I lost my hope with you, all of my treasured memories are no more. May my love be rekindled else where, for you are my end, my beginning, and my savior. Thank You, I love you, and goodbye._

_End of My Diary_

_January 1, 2007_

_12:00 A.M_

_Message:_

_My faith has gone astray and my hope has died alongside this diary. This is the end, for my diary and me. You are my end. You are my beginning. You are my savior. Thank you. On my birthday, my grandfathers' death, my broken heart, and my ended relationship with the students of class 2-B._

• •

Class 2-B chattered away, ignorant of the poor sub, Futukan. Kids floated in the air, walked on the wall, made freaky inventions, they did the impossible. How? Well, this is Gakuen Alice my dear! Of course, the impossible is possible…

"C-Cl-Class! Q-Quiet down!" Futukan shuddered. His end was coming soon; this class was just too much.

A laugh echoed.

The class, still ignorant, seemed to ramble louder. Futukan, in denial of his soon-to-be death, shivered hiding beneath the breaking desk that belonged to Narumi. At least he had made an Alice-World-Record, being the substitute that lasted longest with the class.

"Chaos! P-Put me down!" a familiar cheery voice rang through the halls, resounding in the air like bells.

The class halted. What was this familiar cheery voice? Who's was it? Images, too many, heartbreaking, tears, a trail of them, they flashed through every mind, subtle and different, yet the same. All heads shot to the door, except maybe one or two. The laugh became louder, and louder, and louder! The class could not take it, the memories, they flashed, resurfaced, and some students were just confused, the same and yet different.

Who had made them so scared? This class—disruptive, evil, and pure black! Or were they? Was it just a mask? To cover those resurfacing memories? A heartbreaking trail of tears? That they had once lived? Really.

The door flew open, and first came in a pair of legs flipped around that seemed to be flying in the air. Then, a handsome man had come in. Upon his left shoulder, a lady. Snapped out of the trance, all girls seemed to scream in delight.

Why? The man had silky messy raven hair that was several shades darker than Natsumes. His eyes were a shining gray, like the clouds, just polished and darker. His uniform was not tucked, nor did the tie even touch its other end. The last two buttons to his neck were unbuttoned. His pants ended at knee, unedited.

If possible, once again, they squealed even more delightful. Well… that is until a laugh stopped them.

The lady's hair fell down as gravity was pulling it down. Her shirt, too, wasn't tucked and not buttoned at the top two. Her skirt ended mid-thigh. Long sexy pale legs, with a charming pale oval face, completed by a small nose, full luscious pink lips, and two hazel eyes with hints pf emerald in them; what wouldn't a guy want and a girl envy?

However, the girls were not envious, in fact, burning with jealousy and hatred.

"Class, please settle down. These two are our new students! One, an old friend, the other genuinely new!" a gay voice called out, before its owner bounced in by twirling.

"Pfft, your right! _I just can't look it's killing me! _Now I see why your so addicted to that song…" The deep voice of the boy ricocheted of the walls.

The girl laughed even more.

"Please introduce yourselves!" Narumi squealed.

The girl hugged the boys' waist before pulling and flipping herself over.

"Hello! Remember me? Big Mama? Fatass? Bitch? Um… what else did you call me…Big Mama! Oh wait…said that already…Jackass, asshole, unwanted, fatty, stupid, idiot, etc. etc.! Well, for those who _don't_ recognize me, it's Sakura Mikan!"

Yes, unbelievable that the girl was Mikan Sakura, but she was. The boy pulled close to Mikan, before claiming her… hundredth kiss? Their hands tangled into each other and the class noticed their solid gold rings, an emerald stone wrapping around a silver one, the top ending in the shape of a dragons' face. The ends of each just seemed to meld into each other.

"Plus off-limits," the boy added in.

"_Definitely not,_ nice to meet you! Hirashi Yui, age 17, dangerous ability, and special star."

"Off-limits too!" Mikan chirped. The class groaned.

"Mikan? Is that really you?" Hotaru's feet seemed unstable. Yet though Hotaru had asked a question directed at her, Mikan remained oblivious, ignoring any contact from the class, abstract or not.

"Oh, sweet revenge!" Mikan cried, and warped into the sudden appearance of a wooden stall, at the door of the classroom.

A sign above read, "Bishounen Pictures! Sale!"

Hordes of girls came, buying millions, even billions of a hundred yen costing pictures. Most of the new raven haired student.

"Eh? Taken? You? Then why sell us his pictures?" A girl questioned.

"Because! He knows he'll always be mine! Or else…" A dark aura floated about her. Something seemed to explode, it being Sumires' fake breast. Yup, only one, so now she had lopsided breast, a D size and a C size. The class laughed and Sumire was astounded.

After receiving as many yen as she could, Mikan warped back next to his side, pockets filled with money.

"Huhuhu! My sexy money maker!" she evilly said.

"Mmm? Did you just admit you think I'm sexy?" He whispered, his arms locking around her very petite waist.

"Nope!"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"If I catch you, you have to admit it."

"I bet a night you couldn't!"

"A night as my slave?"

"Yup! That's how confident in myself!"

"Alright, starting now." Yui laughed and chased after the dashing Mikan. You'd think she was cold, unemotional. Not really. Well…not really and not anymore…kind of….

The class was completely stunned. Never once did they feel betrayed. Weren't they best of the best friends? All of them, including Mikan! But add the memories that resurfaced in their eyes, some of regret, which consisted of very few, most of jealousy, and partially of sadness. Who new such could happen in a day, but then again, this is Gakuen Alice.

• •

A/N: Alrighty! You have a choice between two stories you may choose! The one with the most votes will be the first published and the other shall be published later.

Darkness Befalls

* * *

A/N: Readers, I am sorry to those who were fairly interested in my short-term story, She. It ended as it started. I deleted it due to the fact that not only had I come into the view of a writers block, but I had no path to continue, in other words I had not planned the plot out before time. I had no ways to end it, as I wanted. Therefore resulting in the death of the story She. Anyways, Starting about this new story named, Darkness Befalls. That is not entirely the name. Err… Rather was not the original name. The original name was, Darkness Befalls, and Light Prevails, its full name. Just letting people know. ;) Don't worry; I planned it out to at least 22 chapters and more. Thanks for reading this chappie!

* * *

Dedicated To My Readers & Reviewers.

Thanks for reading!

Sincerely,

SB

Disclaimer: I do not whatsoever own Natsume Yuujin Chou, or Gakuen Alice. Though I do recommend you watch them!

* * *

Chapter 1: Opening, Prologue – Bloody Demons

The sky's hue was a mixture of light gray and light blue. Vast white clouds hovered the green earth and watched as people wake up to its early morning calls. Blue jays and sparrows chirped, creating chimes at a time. It was no doubt, that this cheerful villages name was Kyoto. The market place was brimming with people and animals. The people occasionally fed the stray animals and continued to set up for business.

Pebble roads and sheets of gray concrete stretched and led the entrance into this lovely village. Along the border was a forest of shady olive green. It was packed with animals of various sizes. Of course sometimes when you walked far enough, you would stray into the path of a pebble road.

Most villagers followed this path. They hummed along with the chimes of humming birds and a few stray bird nests. Ten minutes into the path, you would start to see trees squashing together. Obviously when you got closer a door outline would glow. This was a trimmed bush of moonlight jasmine flowers.

Once you walked in the door like bush, the smell would flow into your nose and you would just love to stay there. About a yard in, a wooden sign hung on the side of the bush. It said 'Welcome to the Moonlight Sakura house! Enjoy your stay!' This encouraged more villagers to stray to the end.

So once you would reach the end, a beautiful scene etched itself. It was a circle, covered by trees squashing themselves together. They were so close, that nothing could get out or in. On your left a river with clear water rushed down the stair-like path. Stones blocked the right side and trees blocked the left.

In the front, a white wooden old Japanese styled house lay. Wooden sticks held it up a foot and a half high. The front door was seen on the right, whilst the backdoor was on the left. South of the house, the direction you came from, a patch of florescent red, white, and purple tulips had grown, creating a patch of flowers, a big patch at that.

You would catch a few glimpses of yellow, pink, blue, orange, and other odd colored tulips.

Once you walked fully in, a full-grown Sakura tree would be on the southern right side of you. Occasionally you would see a maiden. She would be playing the flute or violin. On several occasions, people would see her play a piano under the Sakura tree and maybe other things.

Sometimes there were two maidens, and sometimes there was only one maiden. If you met the brunette maiden, then you met Mikan Sakura. But if you met a blond one, then you met Reiko. Why has she not last name, you ask? She abandoned it and adopted the Sakura's name.

The brunette was usually cheerful, wise, and careful. Whilst on the other hand, the blond was quiet, polite, and wise. Every time the brunette was present, she wore either a crimson kimono with black inside and as the belt, or a white kimono with black inside and as the belt.

If you see the blond, she would wear a black kimono with white inside and belt. Or on rare events she wore another black kimono with crimson inside and as the belt.

They would finish playing on the south porch. Looking up, they would greet you a, "Hello!" or a, "Nice to meet you!"

You would get talking and she would invite you to her house sometime.

But if you were some one who met her already, she would say, "Would you like to chat inside?" or a, "Come, I have Jasmine Tea,"

You'd chat away an hour and she'd give some fresh produce from her garden, north of the house. Finally after saying byes, you'd leave.

The villager's new the Sakura household. One reason is that they stumbled there upon luck and another is that they new the other people who lived here. They would walk the path in. The three of them would talk and chat away waiting to reach home.

The pink haired lad is Anna. She too adopted the name Sakura and thrown away her last name. Her eyes were pink along with her hair. The other lad talking to her was Nonoko. Nonoko had thrown away her last name too with the pink haired lad. Nonoko's eyes were shaded blue and her hair was blue too. Despite the hair difference the two were close, like twins.

Finally we come to the third lad. Her name was Hotaru. As you can see, she copied the other lads. Her hair was a crisp boy cut type. It was a dark purple color whilst her eyes were amethyst.

The five lived together for an unknown reason. That unknown reason was that they were the wanted group in the underworld. They were The Bloody Demons. They had alices and together they were fit for survival. Anna had the Alice of cooking and water and foods is the number one thing needed to survive.

Nonoko had the Chemistry Alice so if one got sick, hurt or poisoned, she would be able to make an antidote. Hotaru had the Inventions Alice. (No Hotaru's Alice is not Innovation. You people who think that are dumb. If she had the innovation Alice then why would she be innovated to make inventions and not other stuff? Why wouldn't she be innovated to make stuff like a new recipe?)

Hotaru helped form the weapons and other mechanical needs for the group. If they needed to hack a computer, there! She's been there and done it! Reiko, the blond, had a Mimic Alice. So far she's the only one who has it. She can mimic other Alices. Like if Hotaru created a Baka Gun then she would be able to do it. If some one made tulips grow she would copy that and make tulips grow. But in the end she can't actually use their Alice and do anything she wanted to do.

Mikan was part of Reiko's group. She was defense and offense. Her Alice was rare. She inherited it from her mom's side and her dad's side. That's right she got both. Nullification Alice and the SCE Alice, though both are unknown to the underworld.

Gakuen Alice thought Reiko was the strongest in the group whilst the AAO thought it was she too. Wow, couldn't both sides be dumber! Anyways, on this particular day the three lads that actually go to school were on there way home.

"Anna, did you buy strawberries today? What'd you buy? What are you going to make?" Nonoko said excitedly.

"Oh! I bought crabs and Strawberries! What I'm going to make, will remain a mystery until I talk to Mikan!" Anna replied.

Now the word, 'crabs' caught this young inventors attention.

"Crabs? What about crabs? Tell me! Or I'll use Metallica on you!" Hotaru questioned evilly.

"I-I-I bought c-c-crabs today!" Anna yelped, whilst Nonoko was already sweating.

"Yum! My crabs!" Hotaru hissed, grabbing the shuffling bag Anna handed to Nonoko earlier.

Anna and Nonoko just sighed and kept following Hotaru's league. Now, though it seemed these girls were innocent, they were demons. They were trained and were the strongest people in the underworld. But that is if they weren't tired, hurt, or injured. If they were sleepy, death to those who interfere! Muwahahahaha!

They continued stalking their ways curve after curve. Finally the exotic smell of Moonlight Jasmines filled their noses. Well, since they were trained and had stronger senses, they smelt a mix of Jasmines and Sakura's. Err… Sakura's the flowers not Mikan and Reiko.

Anyways the trio walked right and up the steps to the door. They knocked three times and tapped the chimes near the door.

"We're home Rei-chan! Mi-chi!" Anna and Nonoko yelled before sliding the door open.

"Ah… The joys of tea! Welcome home Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru… What's the greedy face for?" Reiko said. Her voice was just between deep and high.

"Anna! Nonoko! Hotaru! Welcome back!" Mikan exclaimed, popping her head out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" Nonoko shouted with Anna.

Meanwhile Hotaru ran into the kitchen. Right after that a shriek was heard, Mikan's shriek.

"Gah!" She violently spit out.

"My crabs!" Hotaru hissed.

"Oh…" Reiko calmly replied.

"Hotaru!" Came another shriek.

"Gah! Where's Metallica!" Hotaru answered.

"Anna! Nonoko! Come here! I must watch the crabs and food! I want to hug you so badly!" Mikan's voice rang out.

Reiko sipped her tea and stared at the two sweating teens.

"Mi-chi… Err… W-W-We have to go wash up!" They ran up the stairs.

Hotaru came out with crinkled clothes. She was looking grim.

"What happened Ru-chan?" Reiko asked.

"Ergh! She almost squashed a baby crab! Baby! Those are the juiciest!" Ru-chan exclaimed.

She stomped up the stairs leaving a wet trail of water footprints behind her. Mikan came out and stared.

" – Sigh- why do they avoid me when I ask them for a hug?" Mikan muttered before going into the kitchen.

Reiko chuckled and sipped her Jasmine Tea.

"At least Hotaru is openly expressing now. Anna and Nonoko are less timid, too. Say, Mikan, I have this gut feeling. Something big is going to happen." Reiko sighed.

"Me too Reiko, me too," she answered.

"Mi-chi, do you need help?" Reiko questioned, looking at the messy brunette hop to different pans every minute.

"Eh? Yeah! Sure! Wait… You mean it?" Mikan turned as her eyes glazed and began to sparkle.

"Err… Yeah…" Reiko replied.

She pulled herself up and entered the kitchen, helping cook.

_Status: One Hour – Later_

"Dinner!" A voice rang out.

Thump.

Thump. Thump.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

Bam!

Footsteps echoed in the hallways, before the dinner room door banged open. There, stood Hotaru, in white short shorts with a plain white tank top. Under her strap was a purple Star.

"Crabs?" She asked as her eyebrow rose.

"Haha! Your so funny Hotaru!" Mikan laughed out.

"No, seriously! Where are my crabs?" She questioned irritated.

"Hotaru, your crabs are right there." Reiko pointed at the big white bowl in the middle of the table.

"Yes! Mine!" Hotaru greedily shuffled to the left of the bowl and sat on the floor.

"Yum!" The twins chorused as they entered the room.

Nonoko had a small tank top that was outlined in blue. It ended atop her belly button. Her pants were long and dragged. They too were blue, but silky.

Anna had the same thing but pink.

"Cute!" Mikan cried out.

The two blushed and sat in between Reiko and Hotaru.

"Alright! Time to eat!" Mi-chi yelled out in excitement.

Hotaru's hand flung over the big white bowl grabbing half of the crabs in it. The family sweat dropped at her.

"What?" She growled.

"Nothing!" They answered nervously.

They too, dug into dinner.

_Status: After – Dinner_

Mikan and Reiko shuffled about as the sink filled with food utensils. The two pairs of calloused hands dipped into the water, each grabbing a scrub.

Scrub. Scrub.

"So, how's the research and hacking going?" Reiko started, hoping to make conversation.

"Oh, about that. Just _somehow_ they got info on us. Birth date, Weakness, and Alice. Haha! Those suckers still don't know my Alice though! Muwahahahahaha!" Mikan shouted pumping a fist of bubbles, soap, and water in the air.

Water drops plopped on the ground and showered the tiles as a result.

"Mi-chan, clean it!" Reiko demanded.

Mikan stared at the ground and at Reiko, whose subsided anger was forced upon the poor scrubs and food utensils.

'Yes! She's not looking!'

Her hand waved down and the water decapitated.

The yells of torture from the scrub stopped and Reiko turned. A few veins could be seen visibly red on her forehead.

"No Alice!" She shouted before once again, torturing the utensils.

Finally, the scrubs ragged and soaked, were laid down and Mikan sulked onto a chair. After screaming and yelling who wouldn't be tired? Reiko though, walked out of the kitchen and turned left onto the outside porch/hallway. As she walked, she slid the thin paper doors closed. Reaching the last door, she slid that closed and started up the stairs.

Now she reached another hallway. She turned left and saw Anna and Nonoko gossiping away at the newest Tokyo Friends episode they were currently watching.

Next, she turned left and saw Hotaru making yet another animal invention. Tweak! Tweak!

Ignoring the tweaks she opened the door on the right. Her feet stepped on a soft crimson red carpet. The walls were a magenta red shade with black curly designs placed here and there. The bed was placed in the middle of the right wall. The closet was on the left corner. On the right of the bed was a dell computer. Next to the closet was an 18" by 18" flat screen T.V hanging. Placed two feet away, was a Violin, and Flute case loosely placed on a rack specially designed for both.

Beside those objects was a glass window, opened slightly, allowing the wind to billow the shady, see-through curtain. A dark brown-wood nightstand stood on the left of the bed. Eyeliners, mascara, lip-gloss, and other accessories were placed.

Reiko stepped in and turned left, heading for her dark-wood closet. She slid the door open, sliding her hand across the intricate, delicate looking designs in process. Then her hand reached for the black tank top whilst her other hand moved down, pulling a bra from an open drawer.

Rei-chan moved a little more left and opened the side cabinet. Racks on top of racks were pants. Jeans, short-shorts, Capri's, and plenty others filled them in. Grabbing a white short short, she hurried out of the room not forgetting to close the door.

This time she turned right opening a door, placed in the middle of the hallway end. Inside was a huge bathroom. Her calloused feet felt the cool marble floor. One side end was a pool covering the entire right wall. A small square shaped Jacuzzi made the pool look like a backwards capital L. It had a small fountain connecting the two.

On the left was a wall that had two three feet wide openings. A wall in the middle separated the two openings. If you peer through the one on your left, a sink was on the top wall and a toilet opposite. The sink had five sinks all together. A few cabinets were outlined beside the toilet. There were five precisely.

In the right opening was a huge shower. It had sliding glass that you could be perfectly seen through. Inside the shower was a tub placed on the left.

Reiko quickly entered this section and undressed, hanging her clothes on the rack opposite of the shower. Once nude, she entered the shower. The water automatically hit adjusting the water for her itself. Like it was programmed to, which it was.

She grabbed the grapefruit scented soap on the third rack, squirting it out. Pale pink-ish and orange goo came out. It smelled strongly of grapefruits. Rubbing her hands together, she scrubbed her hair furiously as the water stopped showering her head. Instead the shower filled with steam. Finally she washed the dish soap and sink water out of her head.

Her left leg stepped back and she pressed the small silver button under the third rack. Water started immediately, washing the good smelling soap off. She took the small soap bottle off the ground of the shower and traded it for the other orange soap bottle on the third rack.

More pink-ish orange goo came out, but it did not look silvery. Her hands scraped her scalp, messaging the soap into her hair again. She left her blond hair alone and grabbed a purple bottle, of sweat pea body soap. The clear purple goo came rushing out and she scrubbed her body, washing sweat, oil, and food that got on her when she was washing dishes.

Only then did she hear the door open and three voices talk animatedly.

"Lets go in the pool today!" echoed Nonoko's voice.

"Yea, yea! I need to take a shower first though! My hairs all wet with food-water!" Obviously that was Mikan complaining.

"Hey Hotaru! Your hand looks full of sawdust! And I smell like sweat! Yuck! Lets all take a shower!" Anna suggested.

Then Reiko heard three pairs of feet step into the shower section.

"Oh! Reiko's already taking one! Hey Reiko! Lets go play in the pool!" Mikan shouted animatedly.

"Fine." She replied. The door opened and three nude girls came in. Hotaru walked over to the second rack and glared at the rest before pulling the tiny glass switched between hers and Reiko's rack. Suddenly, a glass sliding door shot out, separating the two. The others did the same. So it was four square cubes, creating a row, inside one shower.

Reiko rinsed off and opened the glass door leading into the bathroom itself. She pulled a white towel from a cabinet opposite of the pool, and dried herself down.

Next she hopped into the pool, soaking her body again. She swam to the far end and pressed a button on the side. A big screen, 30" by 30" flat screen T.V came down and appeared before her. It turned on to channel eleven, showing fox news. Apparently the fire in a forest cooled down, but she had known it was the work of an Alice.

Plop!

Plop!

Plop!

Three bodies canon balled into the pool splashing water everywhere. Good thing a glass wall was in front of the T.V.

Mikan lunged for the remote control before the others can spot it. Her eyes widened and sparkled as she roughly pressed channel 33.

"Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations! Finally! Starring tonight!"

"Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations? What the fuck is that?" Hotaru's ignorant voice asked.

"Oh my gosh! I thought it was coming out in September! Are you serious?" Nonoko squealed viciously lunging her head out of the water.

Anna eyed Nonoko and swam over to Hotaru.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know. Why the hell ask me? Didn't you just hear what I asked? And I thought you knew. Freaking idiots!"

"Hey, I was under the water!"

"Couldn't you feel the vibrations in the water? What the hell did we spend years of shit for?"

"I was playing!" Anna retorted.

"I see…" Hotaru's amethyst eyes gazed over to the 'idiots' with Anna's.

"I can't wait! I can't wait! Mother fucking commercials!" Nonoko screamed frustrated.

"Nonoko! Nonoko! I can't believe it!" Mikan replied, completely ignoring the fact that she was violently throwing comments at the screen.

"What the hell is Tsubasa Revelations Tokyo," Hotaru yelled, rather than asking.

Nonoko and Mikan gaped at the two.

"Are you freak'in serious?" They huffed while trying to take deep breaths in as if they had to process Hotaru's death and Anna's pregnancy.

"Shut up!" A voice wavered and echoed.

All heads snapped to the Jacuzzi staring at Reiko.

"Since when did you get a book? And when did you get in the Jacuzzi? Is that tea? Can I have some? What book is that? Were you even here?" Questions buzzed one after another.

"Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations is an OVA to Tsubasa Chronicles. I walked out and came back getting the book. Then I hopped into the Jacuzzi but you dummies were arguing non-stop you didn't notice me. Yes, its Jasmine tea. Get your own. This is Immortal Instruments City of Ashes. I'm here because you invited me." She answered her eyes fixed on the book.

"Oh!" Replied four voices.

The moment Reiko said it was a Tsubasa Chronicle OVA Anna and Hotaru sat on the made-in pool chair on the side talking animatedly about it. They had never known there was an OVA.

Mikan and Nonoko on the other hand floated in the water while talking to Reiko.

_I can see you, relaived_

_You and me,_

_I can feel you remain,_

_Ejen Sa,_

The four blinked whilst Reiko sighed and turned to watch the OVA episode one. Finally the four realized what had happened and shut up.

_I see you relaived,_

_You and me,_

_I can feel you,_

_Kono yukimori wa,_

_Doko e yuku no,_

_Ashita ni nareba,_

_Kieteshimau no,_

Letters flashed on the screen (special listen on full song,) and the five teens watched excitedly.

_Status: After – OVA_

"Oh! That was so… so… so good! I can't wait for the next episode!" Nonoko cheered giddily.

"I know!" Pitched in Mikan and Anna.

"And my book was very interesting. I'm about halfway through! You should read it Hotaru." Reiko conversed with Hotaru about books… Well 'her' books. Whilst that happened, Mikan and Anna conversed on the OVA they had just watched.

Two towels flew and landed messily in the dirty basket. Then three more flew about landing in an awkward and odd position. The teens walked out of the bathroom, heading separately for their rooms. It was time to sleep.

* * *

A/n: Hi guys! This took more than a couple of days to finish! Plus its four thousand words! Or around three thousand and four thousand… Hahaha… So! Schools in a few more days! I don't know if I should say yay or no. Hmm… I mean in Summer I'm bored! Nothing to do, this computer is like really old so I can't watch anything. And school takes up my time making me not bored. But school gives out homework and is amazingly non-interesting! O.O Any who, Yay! Chapters done!

* * *

Thanks for reading!

--

Special Thanks to those who review! You bright up my day! Hahaha… Really you do! My sisters and brothers are always ordering me around and bitching at me so… You guys really are part of the support! Thanks!

--

Uh… To those who criticize my work? If your going to criticize my work at the very least point out my mistakes! Lmao! I find flames help me develop my writing! I mean, they point out what I did wrong so I can fix it and tada! I've learned my mistake!

* * *

Bye! Write to you guys in the next chapter! XD


End file.
